Call You Mine
by Veelonica
Summary: FF REPUBLISH! Kencan yang tidak terduga! Mulai saat ini, kau adalah milikku. SASUNARU. FLUFF. ONESHOT. RNR PLEASE


**Call You Mine**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Romance & Fluff**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pair : SasuNaru**

 **WARNING! SHONEN-AI,BOYSLOVE,YAOI,OOC,ETC**

 **Enjoy!**

Langit malam yang ditemani oleh cahaya bintang dan bulan tak lupa sorot lampu kota memperlihatkan keadaan kota yang sedang sangat ramai. Terlihat laki-laki yang memiliki rambut seperti pantat ayam berwarna raven sedang duduk termenung ditaman kota Konoha. Laki-laki tersebut adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

 **SASUKE POV**

'Untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa kesepian, walaupun aku memilik banyak teman disekitarku. Tetap saja, aku masih merasa sepi dan sendiri. Jangan tanyakan kondisi para perempuan aneh itu, mereka semua masih mengejarku dengan ganas. Bisa saja aku memilih salah satu diantara mereka tetapi melihat mereka yang ganas seperti itu saja sudah membuatku bergidik ngeri.'

 **SASUKE POV END**

Tanpa Sasuke sadari ternyata ada laki-laki selain dirinya dengan warna kulit tan dan rambutnya yang berwana jingga, sungguh kontras. Dengan satu kali hentakan laki-laki tersebut yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto menepuk kedua bahu Sasuke yang sontak membuat Sasuke terkejut. "Yo Teme! Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Sepertinya sangat serius." Ujar Naruto sambil berjalan menghampirinya kemudian mendudukan dirinya disebelah Sasuke. "Tidak ada" Jawab Sasuke singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari keindahan langit malam.

"Lebih baik kita menuju ke game center, semoga saja kau terhibur disana. Bagaimana?" Ajak Naruto kemudian dia bangkit dari posisinya sambil menarik lengan Sasuke, sang empunya tangan seperti tidak masalah dengan ajakan dari Naruto dan mengikuti kemana Naruto mengajaknya pergi. Jarak waktu dari tempat awalnya tadi menuju Game Center tidaklah terlalu jauh, cukup berjalan kaki selama 15 menit Naruto dan Sasuke sudah sampai didepan gedung Game Center.

Mata Naruto berbinar melihat keramaian yang ada didalam gedung Game Center, tempat yang paling Naruto suka saat dia merasa jenuh. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatap datar pada gedung yang sangat ramai dihadapannya. Tanpa aba-aba apapun Naruto langsung menarik lengan Sasuke (lagi) dan mengajaknya bermain semua permainan yang ada didalam. Sasuke hanya bisa diam dan tidak protes saat Naruto mengajaknya masuk dan mencoba semua pemainan yang ada disana, tanpa disadari Sasuke menarik kedua sudut bibirnya. Yap, seorang Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum.

 **...**

"Terima kasih, Teme. Kau sudah mau menemaniku bermain" Ujar Naruto sambil mengajak Sasuke berjalan keluar dari gedung Game Center tersebut. Ucapan tadi hanya dibalas dengan satu anggukan kepala oleh Sasuke.

 **SASUKE POV**

' _Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa aku ikut merasa senang saat Naruto juga sedang merasa senang. Dan kenapa aku memanggil si bodoh ini dengan namanya? Astaga sepertinya ada yang tidak beres dengan diriku.'_ batinku

 **SASUKE POV END**

"Hey! Kau sedang melamun? Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Teme? Berbagilah denganku" Tanya Naruto sambil mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Sasuke. "Hn? Tidak." Jawab Sasuke singkat. "Teme! Kau ingin abadikan momen ini tidak? Ayo kita ke Photobox! Bagaimana?" Ajak Naruto berusaha membuat pria disebelahnya ini tidak terus melamun.

Apa salahnya menghibur teman?

Ajakan Naruto lagi dan lagi hanya dibalas dengan satu anggukan kepala oleh sang Uchiha. Naruto sebenarnya jengkel dengan temannya yang amat sangat irit becara ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi Sasuke adalah teman terdekatnya. Setelah mengetahui jika Sasuke mengiyakan ajakannya, Naruto langsung menggenggam tangan Sasuke kemudian menariknya menuju salah satu Photobox yang ada dipusat perbelanjaan, tidak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang. Tanpa perlu waktu lama, mereka sudah sampai dan masuk ke dalam Photobox kemudian mulai mengabadikan momen dengan pose serius hingga pose yang sengaja dibuat jelek.

"Lihat! Kau terlihat lucu Dobe" komentar Sasuke sambil menunjukkan foto Naruto yang menurutnya lucu. "Kau juga harus lihat Teme! Kau terlihat sangat konyol difoto ini." Naruto ikut berkomentar sambil menujukkan foto Sasuke yang menurutnya lucu. Setelah saling menunjukkan foto, tawa mereka langsung meluap ke udara. Tiba-tiba tawa mereka berhenti karena merasa ada sesuatu yang ganjil, Sasuke yang menyadarinya langsung bertanya pada Naruto. "Kau lapar dobe?" tanya Sasuke yang dijawab dengan cengiran 5 jari khas Naruto.

Karena dari tadi Naruto terus yang menggandeng dan menariknya, sekarang adalah giliran Sasuke menggandeng tangan Naruto dan menariknya menuju kedai ramen favorit Naruto. Apalagi kalau bukan Kedai Ichiraku. Sasuke dan Naruto masuk ke dalam kedai dan langsung memesan ramen untuk mengisi perut mereka tapi ada hal yang membuat Sasuke terkejut. Bagaimana tidak? Naruto langsung memesan 3 mangkuk ramen berukuran besar! Tapi bukan Uchiha namanya kalau tidak bisa menutupi rasa terkejutnya dengan tampang cool.

"Kenyangnya" ujar Naruto sambil mengelus perutnya yang sedikit buncit karena tadi ia menghabiskan 3 mangkuk ramen. "Selalu saja berakhir seperti ini jika kau bertemu dengan ramen." Sanggah Sasuke sambil menyesap teh hijaunya. "Aku lapar Teme." Jawab Naruto "Oh iya paman. Terima kasih atas ramennya ya! Ini sungguh lezat!" Sambungnya pada pemilik kedai yang dibalas anggukan dan senyuman dari pemilik kedai tersebut.

Setelah selesai makan, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Tetapi saat ditengah perjalanan Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, Naruto yang menyadari itu langsung berbalik menghadap Sasuke. "Apa ada barangmu yang tertinggal Teme?" tanya Naruto heran. "Tidak, hanya saja-" Sasuke menghentikan ucapannya dan menunduk, seperti ada yang disembunyikan. "Hanya saja apa Teme?" Naruto kembali bertanya tetapi tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke. Naruto merasa heran dengan temannya satu ini, bagaimana tidak? Sedari tadi Sasuke terlihat seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu tetapi dia tidak mau membaginya pada Naruto. Naruto sudah berusaha menghiburnya, tetapi tetap saja Sasuke tidak terhibur menurutnya.

Sekian menit dilalui dengan hening hingga suatu ketika Sasuke mengadahkan wajahnya, menatap mata indah milik Naruto. Melihat Sasuke yang tetiba menatapnya, Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Naruto, entah ini hanya perasaanku saja atau bukan. Aku merasa nyaman disebelahmu. Aku juga ikut merasa bahagia saat kau juga merasa bahagia. Apakah kau mau menjadi milikku? Untuk saat ini dan seterusnya. Dan juga, terima kasih untuk malam ini." Sasuke mengutarakan perasaannya pada Naruto.

Naruto terkejut bukan main, dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa pada Sasuke. Tiba-tiba Naruto mendapat sebuah ide bagaimana cara dia menjawabnya. "Jika kau bisa menangkapku berarti jawabanku adalah iya!" Naruto langsung mengambil langkah cepat untuk berlari dan berteriak pada Sasuke.

Sasuke terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto, tanpa menunggu aba-aba apapun Sasuke langsung mengambil langkah untuk mengejar Naruto. "Awas kau Dobe!" teriak Sasuke pada Naruto sambil mengejarnya.

Setelah cukup lama berlari dan Naruto sudah terlihat lelah, Sasuke langsung mengambil kesempatan ini untuk menangkap Naruto.

HAP!

Sasuke berhasil menangkap Naruto, memeluknya dari belakang kemudian berbisik tepat ditelinga Naruto. "Kau sekarang milikku Dobe" bisik Sasuke.

 **OWARI**

 **Author note :**

 **Hello! Vee balik lagi bawain oneshootnya SasuNaru!**

 **Vee harap kalian suka sama oneshoot ini, jika kalian merasa kenal sama cerita ini sebenernya Vee remake dari salah satu Author dari fandom Naruto juga, hanya saja Vee tambahin sedikit biar gak keliatan copas banget gitu hehe dan gatau judulnya bakal nyambung sama ceritanya atau gak , vee ganti judulnya karna salah satu ff vee judulnya sama XD**

 **Tapi udah ijin kok wkwk~**

 **Ini niatnya fluff, tapi maaf kalau semisal gak kena feelnya huhu u,u**

 **Dan ini adalah upaya biar Vee gak kena WB berkelanjutan makanya bawain fic ini deh**

 **Okay! Jangan lupa reviewnya ya~**

 **Vee tunggu loh review dari kalian para readers tercinta muuaaacchhhh /plak**

 **Byeee~!**


End file.
